redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kela Rudderwake/Luxa and The Prophecy of Death
This will be a awesome fan fiction story by me!! Chapter 1 :Luxa was a young mousemaid from Redwall Abbey. Her mother,Dianna the nurse and her father Abbey Warrior Juan,told her and her brother Brian go out to Mossflower Woods to find some herbs. :"Come Brian! We are almost were the best herbs gro-"Luxa said as she stop to the sound of a hiss. A snake! she thought as she and Brian started to run. :"Stayyyyyyyyyyyy mouseeeeeeeemaidddddddd. Dossmesssssssssss will find youuuuuuuuu!!!"Dossmes hissed. :Luxa kept running with Brian. She tripped in front of a huge hole in the ground. When Dossmes was far way enough,she threw a stone in the hole;there was no sound......there was no end. :"Thereeeeeeeee you areeeeee!"said Dossmes as he slid closer. :Luxa had her sling at Redwall;she had no way to protect her and Brian. As Dossmes came closer,she backed away;close to the hole. Dossmes lunged at her and without second thinking,Luxa jumped in the hole! :"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!"they screamed in horror. ---- :Moments had passed,Luxa and Brian were still falling."Luxa,we hadn't hit the ground yet!"said Brian. :There was a flapping noise and the next thing,Luxa and Brian were on a bat! "Mice are always to fall! I'm Neley,the bond of Tomas."she said. She was nice,to be a bat. :Luxa was shocked."I'm Luxa,this my brother Brian. Where are we and where are you taking us,Miss Neley?"Luxa tried not to show how shocked she really was. :"Luxa.....Brian?! You are the other warriors we were told about in The Prophecy of Death! Oh,you two are in The Under World;I'm taking you two to the town of Kelylia."said Neley as she dived down. ---- :Soon,the trio was in the town of Kelylia. Mice,squirrels,otters,foxes,rats,weasels;all types of beast were under them. :"Neley!!"yelled a mouse of below. :Neley looked down."There's Tomas!"she beamed as she landed. :Tomas hugged Neley tight."Hmmmm,Hey.."he said to Luxa. :"These two were falling from the hole to here."Neley then put her head near Tomas's."They are the warrior from The Prophecy of Death needed with you. Take them to Riherp."she whispered. :Tomas knew what to do. Telling Luxa and Brian to follow him was tough. :"My brother and I are not going to see a fox!! They are vermin!!"Luxa yelled. :"Riherp is not as bad. He can help you and Kelylia. Come with me!"he said,holding out his paw. Luxa toke it. :Going through Kelylia was fun for Brian. As he pranced around,Luxa watched at Tomas;he was different. He had wore short white tunic and his eye were purple. Her mind was back at Redwall and with her parents. :"We're here!"Tomas said out loud. :They were in a dark cave."Riherp! Riher-!"Tomas was tackled by a fox from the side of the cave. :Luxa quickly grabbed the fox."Leave him alone!"she screamed. :The fox looked at her."Aww,Tomas has a girlfriend hahaha!"he laughed. :Tomas got up slowly."Hey Riherp! Why do you like to tackle me like that;it hurts."he said. :"You brought me something?"asked Riherp in a tone. :"I brought you the warriors of The Prophecy of Death Riherp!"Tomas snarled back. :"Hm,two nibblers;one your girlfriend and the another a babe!"Riherp said pointing to Luxa and Brian. :"Well,in this prophecy you speak of it says they are both warriors. I only use a slin-!"Luxa then had a sword in her paw. Brian,a dagger. :Tomas smiled."That's your weapon now! Follow me to your rooms."he said. :Following Tomas to their for-now rooms,Luxa and Brian slept;thinking about Redwall.....their home. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction